Need you now
by AlmaEscritora
Summary: One-shot, SasuSaku. Los últimos rayos del sol abandonan Konoha mientras Sakura, como de costumbre, es la última en abandonar el hospital. Aunque pasa los días concentrada en su trabajo, en el fondo la inquietud ante el inminente regreso de Sasuke la consume. Un regreso que está mucho más cerca de lo que cree...


Hola de nuevo. Esta vez traigo un one-shot SasuSaku basado en la canción _Need you now,_ de Lady Antebellum. Tiene algunos guiños al Sakura Hiden y se sitúa justo cuando Sasuke vuelve a la villa tras la guerra, así que si no estáis al día con el manga, os advierto que contiene spoilers.

Dicho esto, espero que disfrutéis al leerlo tanto o más que yo al escribirlo.

¡Un saludo!

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, se los he cogido prestados a Masashi Kishimoto por una buena causa.

 **"NEED YOU NOW"**

Los últimos rayos del sol abandonaban lentamente las calles de Konoha cuando, como de costumbre, Sakura era la última en abandonar el hospital. Pasaba tantas horas allí que Ino empezaba a preocuparse por ella seriamente. Cuando no estaba con uno de sus pequeños pacientes, la encontraba enterrada en un sinfín de papeleo o guiando a los representantes de los hospitales de otras villas.

Su proyecto, la Clínica de Asistencia Médica Mental de Niños, iba viento en popa. Cualquiera podría haber visto en los ojos aguamarina de Sakura la ilusión que le hacía poder ayudar a tantos niños que hasta hacía poco se sentían confusos y desorientados. Pero cuando se encontraba a solas en su casa la realidad era distinta. Se le acababan las excusas para no pensar y la impaciencia la consumía.

Tumbada boca arriba en la cama, se llevó los dedos índice y corazón a la frente. La voz de Sasuke diciendo "gracias" flotaba en su mente como un pétalo sobre el agua. No hacían falta más palabras entre ellos, su comprensión estaba muy por encima de ellas.

Sakura lo había visto en sus ojos. Volvería, Naruto no le hubiera dejado partir de no ser así. Lo que le inquietaba era la otra cosa que había visto en los ojos del Uchiha. Un brillo que hacía conjunto con su sonrisa ladeada. Esa forma de sonreír era sólo para ella, y por eso sabía que aquel "la próxima vez" significaba que cuando se reencontraran Sasuke estaría preparado para hablar de sus sentimientos. O, al menos, eso esperaba ella.

El silencio que inundaba la casa era sofocante. La pelirrosa se levantó y encendió la radio, dejando que los primeros acordes de la canción fluyeran entre los resquicios de los recuerdos que la embargaban. Cogió la primera foto del equipo siete, acariciando con el pulgar la imagen de Sasuke; despegó los labios y comenzó a cantar en un susurro.

* * *

No muy lejos de allí, un joven alimentaba una pobremente abastecida hoguera para guarecerse del frío. Sasuke observaba el hipnótico baile de las llamas, reflexivo. Conforme iba acercándose a la villa, sus pensamientos se enturbiaban cada vez más, hasta el punto de que se habían convertido en una tempestad.

Durante aquel viaje había descubierto movimientos sospechosos, residuos de la guerra, que necesitaba compartir con la villa para iniciar una serie de investigaciones. Pero más que eso, aquel tiempo a solas había servido a su propia alma como redención. Había descubierto cosas sobre sí mismo que había mantenido adormecidas bajo capas de sed de venganza. Una venganza que ahora era consciente de que le había causado más dolor que alivio.

En medio de aquella maraña de recuerdos, se sorprendió al descubrir un rostro que brillaba por encima de todos los demás. Desde que se fue de la villa, durante el tiempo que estuvo con Orochimaru, había unos recuerdos en particular que no conseguía acallar: los momentos que compartía con el Equipo Siete. Centrarse en su entrenamiento, concentrándose en su objetivo, servía para acallar las voces en su cabeza. Pero por las noches se cernían sobre él sin piedad.

"Sasuke-kun."

Eso era lo que oía antes de despertar todas las mañanas. Cuando formó el equipo Taka, los recuerdos atacaron con más dureza. No podía evitar pensar en el Equipo Siete cada vez que veía a sus nuevos compañeros. A veces le parecía escuchar sus voces llamándolo a través del viento.

Recordó lo difícil que le había resultado mantener la compostura en un primer momento cuando supo que estaban en la guarida de Orochimaru. Sus rostros de incredulidad, la chispa de esperanza en los ojos de Naruto cuando le vio... y los ojos de Sakura.

Le había costado reconocerlo, pero nunca había podido verlos de otra forma que no fuera su familia. Naruto era como un hermano para él. Había empujado esos sentimientos hacia el fondo con todas sus fuerzas y aún así estos afloraban de nuevo.

Durante aquel viaje los había sacado y contemplado, examinándolos con cuidado. Había unos sentimientos en particular que había ignorado deliberadamente todo aquel tiempo, evitándolos como si le provocaran urticaria, pero sólo había conseguido que crecieran. Le hacían sentirse débil y eso no lo soportaba. Necesitaba volverse fuerte para llevar a cabo su venganza. Sin embargo, ahora no había nada que se interpusiera entre ellos.

Su corazón había dado un vuelco cuando la había visto salir corriendo del túnel en la guarida. No podía soportar enfrentar aquellos ojos, por eso había buscado los de Naruto. Había esperado ver en los de ella odio y rencor, pero en ningún caso lo que le mostraron: dolor y... amor.

Sakura no le miró como solía hacerlo. Ya no era una niña encaprichada la que posaba sus ojos en él. Lo había intuido la noche que abandonó la villa. No había podido evitar abrazarla mientras la depositaba con delicadeza en el banco. Ella nunca lo sabría, era mejor así. En aquel momento había supuesto que le olvidaría, que le consideraría un traidor. Pero se equivocó.

Observó la pantalla de su móvil. No tenía mensajes nuevos. Por supuesto; Sakura jamás le escribiría. Ella esperaría a que él regresara por sí mismo. La batería estaba a punto de desfallecer. Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio, odiaba aquellos trastos. Sólo lo llevaba encima porque Naruto y Kakashi se lo habían pedido. Sacó del bolsillo la vieja foto del Equipo Siete que llevaba consigo. A su mente acudió una canción y, sin darse cuenta, canturreó en voz baja mientras los recuerdos fluían a través de esa fotografía.

Escribir a Sakura era algo que había pensado hacer muchas veces, pero nunca sabía qué decirle. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas. Deseó poder recordar qué clase de mirada le había dirigido aquel día bajo el puente. Sonrió con amargura. La verdad no le había hecho libre, le había vuelto loco por el odio. Sólo recordaba fragmentos. Como aquel en el que ella le decía que había escapado para unirse a él.

"No, no lo hagas. Soy malo, pero tú no puedes ser mala. Eres demasiado bondadosa. Si vienes conmigo te haré daño, y si no quieres verlo, haré que lo entiendas por las malas."

Eso había pensado, pero la realidad había sido otra. Por mucho que intentó que le viera como el monstruo en el que se estaba convirtiendo, ella no le odió. Sintió un vacío en el estómago cuando por fin lo comprendió.

Sakura jamás podría odiarlo. Ni Naruto, Ni Kakashi. Eran su familia y nunca desistirían en su rescate. No le costó imaginarse que en los ojos aguamarina de Sakura no había odio cuando sostenía aquel kunai, sino un profundo dolor. ¿Cómo podría perdonarse haberle hecho poner esa cara?

* * *

En aquellos instantes, esos mismos ojos derramaban lágrimas sobre el cristal que cubría la fotografía. De fondo, la radio seguía sonando acompañada por la voz de Sakura.

Dejó la foto en su sitio y se asomó a la ventana. Las luces de las casas a su alrededor comenzaban a apagarse. Konoha se sumía en un profundo sueño, pero ella no iba a poder dormir. Se acercó al minibar y cogió una botella, dispuesta a calmar su corazón con alcohol.

¿Y si le dijera eso a Sasuke? ¿Regresaría? Miró el teléfono, el cual había dejado cargando sobre la mesilla de noche. No, si Sasuke volvía, tenía que ser por sí mismo, no porque ella se lo pidiera. Así era como funcionaba con el Uchiha.

* * *

El moreno marcó el número en su móvil y lo contempló, dudando si pulsar la tecla de llamada o no.

Sin que ninguno de los dos lo supiera, sus pensamientos se habían entrelazado. En lugares distintos, los dos dieron al botón de cancelar a la vez y cantaron al unísono:

* * *

Sakura dejó el vaso en la mesa con un golpe seco, rellenándolo para beber otro chupito más.

* * *

Sasuke alzó la vista. Podía distinguir las luces de las farolas de Konoha. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Pensaría en él?

Había decido hacer un alto en el camino, pensando que sería mejor entrar en la villa por la mañana. Al menos eso les había dicho a Naruto y a Kakashi. En unos veinte minutos podría estar cruzando las puertas, en mucho menos si corría. Si se daba prisa llegaría...

No pudo resistirlo más. Cogió el móvil y tecleó un mensaje, dándole a enviar sin pensárselo dos veces. No se atrevía a hacer más.

* * *

Sakura dejó la botella en el minibar. Había estado a punto de hacer una locura y eso era una señal de que no debía beber más. Aquella noche notaba su ausencia más que nunca. Se dejó caer sobre la cama de nuevo. Todo le daba vueltas.

* * *

Sasuke abrió el mensaje. Había preguntado a Naruto si Sakura estaba en casa en un arrebato. En la pantalla sólo apareció una palabra: "¡Dattebayo!" Era demasiado tarde para volverse atrás. Cruzó la distancia que los separaba a la velocidad del rayo.

* * *

Sakura se sumergió en la bañera hasta la nariz. Los efectos del alcohol habían remitido, pero no lograba calmarse.

* * *

Sasuke miró hacia el balcón de la casa de Sakura y comprobó que la luz estaba encendida, señal de que aún estaba despierta. Cogió aire y pensó qué iba a decirle, pero todo lo que podía hacer era pensar en aquella canción.

* * *

Justo en ese momento, Sakura se enfundaba el albornoz y, sin poder contenerse más, cogía el móvil y marcaba el número.

Se quedó congelada en el sitio. El teléfono sonaba al otro lado de la puerta. Temblando, descorrió el cerrojo y la abrió, descubriendo al otro lado a un sorprendido Sasuke.

Cuando el muchacho la vio así, únicamente con un albornoz y el pelo escurriendo sobre sus hombros, todo lo que iba a decirle quedó flotando en el aire. Sólo había algo que tenía sentido para ambos.

\- Ya estoy en casa, Sakura.

La chica se cubrió el rostro con las manos, rompiendo a llorar de la emoción. Sasuke se las apartó con delicadeza y clavó los ojos en los suyos. No hacían falta palabras, ella conocía de sobra lo que sentía. Lo había visto a través de aquel genjutsu. Él sólo pretendía impedir que se interpusiera entre Naruto y él. Si Kakashi no hubiera llegado a tiempo aquella vez en la azotea, le habría dado todo igual, hubiera sido lo mismo que estar muerto. Sin quererlo, la dejó observando en la distancia aquella parte de él que había escondido bajo el dolor.

Ahora, no había razón para ocultarla nunca más. La canción siguió sonando en la radio, acompañando el ritmo de sus besos hasta que se derrumbaron sobre la cama, abandonándose el uno en los brazos del otro.


End file.
